Wandenreich vs. The Arrancar
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =Hueco Mundo |result =*Quilge Opie and the First Jagdarmee are victorious. |forces1 =*First Jagdarmee |forces2 =*5 Arrancar |commanders1 =*Executive Hunting Captain Quilge Opie |commanders2 =*None |side1 =*Executive Hunting Captain Quilge Opie *3 Quincy soldiers |side2 =*Loly Aivirrne *Menoly Mallia *Emilou Apacci *Cyan Sung-Sun *Franceska Mila Rose |casual1 =*Quilge is lightly injured. |casual2 =*All Arrancar are severely injured. }} is a conflict between the First Jagdarmee and its Executive Hunting Captain, Quilge Opie, and several Arrancar. It occurs as members of the First Jagdarmee capture Arrancar to serve the Wandenreich after they successfully conquer Hueco Mundo. Members of Sōsuke Aizen's former Arrancar army attempt to oppose the First Jagdarmee and Quilge. Prelude member states he thought he heard voices.]] After successfully conquering Hueco Mundo, the Wandenreich work at capturing Arrancar to serve their empire. The first Jagdarmee finish up an area and march Arrancar whom they captured back to their base. As Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive in Hueco Mundo, a soldier hears their voices. When a fellow soldier states it must be his imagination, for any other Arrancar and Hollows are dead, they resume their march back.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 4 stabs an outspoken Arrancar.]] Upon their return to the camp, the First Jagdarmee begin ordering the Arrancar to line up and stand with the wall behind them. While this is being done, a soldier reports to Quilge Opie. He stands up from his seat, causing one of the Arrancar to note he looks to be the leader. When the Arrancar, asking its friend if they really want to do this, wonders if they should just give up instead, the other Arrancar notes giving up will not help, for they will be killed either way. Gathering the attention of the captured Arrancar, Quilge tells them they will now hold a selection tournament to decide which captives live and which captives die. He explains the selection involves him killing them one after another, and they are to kneel down and beg if they wish to live. When an Arrancar, stepping forward, asks if all they have to do is say they will join them, Quilge, stabbing him, states they have to go through an "admissions test" in order to apply, this "selection" being what gives them the chance to apply for this additional test. Stabbing other captives one after the other, he says any who do not understand will end up like those he just killed.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 10-13 As he does this, one of the soldiers asks his fellow soldier if Quilge is really going to recruit any Arrancar, prompting the other soldier to state he is obviously not going to. Dodging his stabbing, one of the Arrancar grabs his spear. Drawing their Zanpakutō to break the spear, another Arrancar points it at Quilge, who is unfazed. When his soldiers express concern, Quilge, complaining they took too long to react, comments on how he thought they had collected all of the weapons of the Arrancar. Confirming this, one of the soldiers wonders where they were hiding them. Throwing off their cloaks to reveal themselves as Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, the two Arrancar, introducing themselves, assert Quilge will not be able to defeat them.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 13-15 Battle and Menoly Mallia.]] Breaking Menoly's sword, Quilge defeats both of them. Having beaten the duo, he calls for his men to handle them. When one of the soldiers asks him if they should kill them, he orders the group to beat them, but not kill them, for "his majesty" wishes to collect "idiots with guts", having passed the test. As he walks, he ponders how the quality of Aizen's Arrancar must not have been particularly high if he had Arrancar like Loly and Menoly as his attendants. Noting he should not be surprised since even Tier Harribel was unable to do anything against "his majesty" after becoming the ruler of Hueco Mundo, Quilge, hearing cries of pain, turns his head to remind his soldiers not to overdo the beating, only to see two of the soldiers being killed by a projectile.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 16-18 As the projectile comes towards him, he, catching it, asks who his attackers are. The attacker is revealed to be Emilou Apacci, who used her Zanpakutō to kill the two Quincy soldiers beating Loly and Menoly. Apacci is accompanied by the other two members of Harribel's Fracción: Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun. As Apacci angrily responds to Quilge's inquiry on who they are and his insult of Harribel, Mila Rose tells Apacci to calm down or she will kill her, and Sung-Sun asks since when they have taken orders from her.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 19-20 When Apacci asks Mila Rose who she thinks she is going to kill, Mila Rose angrily retorts it is obviously Apacci. Ignoring her two fellow Fracción, Sung-Sun, going down to Quilge, states she will be his opponent since her "two primate companions" are busy fighting with each other. Hearing this, Apacci and Mila Rose angrily curse at Sung-Sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-2 As Ichigo's group notices their Reiatsu, Nel Tu explains to Ichigo how Harribel's Fracción are known as the Tres Bestias because of how they always try to kill each other, like cannibalistic beasts. As they fight, Apacci, sneezing, wonders if Mila Rose is talking about her, prompting Mila Rose to tell her it is impossible since she was completely silent, and asks if something is wrong with Apacci's ears. When the two begin to quarrel with each other again, Sung-Sun, reprimanding them, tells them to go home if they are going to get in the way. As the Wandenreich soldiers express shock at how powerful the three are, one of the soldiers, running towards Quilge, recommends they retreat temporarily, since the Tres Bestias are so powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-7 Quilge kills the soldier, which attracts the attention of the Arrancar, and proposes the Arrancar should surrender. As Apacci expresses surprise, Quilge, complimenting their strength, states their power would make them perfect soldiers for "his majesty", thus why he does not want to kill them and is proposing they give up. Inviting them to join their army, which would allow them to work for the sake of the Wandenreich along with Harribel, he tells them there could be no greater happiness for them than this. When the three refuse his offer, Quilge, seeing the Arrancar do not want to negotiate, states this is a pity.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 7-9 A large explosion occurs as Quilge defeats the Tres Bestias, leaving all three severely injured. As Ichigo arrives on the scene, Quilge, noting his presence, states they are having many guests today.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 14-17 Aftermath All five Arrancar are severely injured in their attempts to defeat Quilge Opie and the First Jagdarmee. Upon Ichigo's arrival on the battlefield, the First Jagdarmee and Quilge begin combat with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 6-11 All five Arrancar are brought to Orihime Inoue, who protects them with Santen Kesshun.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 1 Later, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun regain consciousness to summon Ayon to fight Quilge.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 15-17 References Navigation Category:Battle